Things happen for a reason
by KingdomHearts-Love
Summary: Okay, so I'm not the social butterfly but I have a few close friends. Well, actually most of them are my twin's friends. They don't mind me hanging around. Unfortunately my parents did. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1  Leaving

Author's note: _Hey hey hey! How y'all doing? Yeah, so … this idea came to me in one of my dreams. Kinda strange but alright. So I don't really know what to do with this. So I decided I'd put it up anyway and see what you guys thought. I don't yet have a beta person-y thing so yeah... R&R would be much appreciated _

**Warning: **_There will be BL in later chapters as well as yaoi _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own Axel and Roxas or any other character. Although I would like to hehe __ who knows what I could do –laughs evilly-_

ROXAS POV

You know things aren't right when you your parents look at you with disgust. Well, that's exactly what happened to me.

Okay, so I'm not the social butterfly but I have a few close friends. Well, actually most of them are my twin's friends. They don't mind me hanging around. Unfortunately my parents did. They never wanted two kids. Only the one. They got him, in Sora.

Sora came bounding into my room with a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"Wake up Roxas!" He yelled jumping up and down. All of a sudden his face became serious. He looked like he was about to cry. "Mum and dad want to talk to you. They told me to stay up here. Will you, urrrr… tell me what they said? They looked rather, umm, nevermind. I'll wait here." And with that he sat there. On my bed. Just waiting. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. My mind was full of worry. I couldn't think straight, after all my parents never like me.

I walked into the living room to find 2 suitcases and a rucksack packed, with my things. I could tell Sora was at the top of the stairs just trying to listen.

"Mum? Dad? Why are my bags packed?" I asked rather shyly.

"Ah, Roxas. Well, we're … ummm… sending you away to college. Sora's staying here, with his friends." My mum gave me a gentle smile. I found my lower lip trembling. My dad didn't look the least bit sad to see me leave.

"Roxas. You leave in and hour. Go and get washed and dressed. Get anything we've missed and be down here in time for the taxi." My father turned towards me. He looked glad to be getting rid of me.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

All three heads turned to the door to see Sora run into the living room, stopping in front of me.

"Roxas can't leave!" Sora whined.

"Honey, he has too. We can't look after him anymore." My mother stated.

"Why not?" Sora pouted.

"Because we don't want him here"

When she said that I stormed out the room, grabbing my bags and throwing them by the front door. I ran upstairs, grabbed a towel and shut my self in the bathroom.

I took a nice long shower to calm myself down. When I finished I walked into my bedroom and got changed. I packed the rest of my stuff, which my parents had forgotten.

A knock at the door made me jump so that I dropped the pile of CD's that I was holding onto the floor. Sora burst in.

"You can't leave!" Sora stood in the doorway.

"I have too." The taxi pulled up. I quickly gathered the dropped CD's and put them in my last bag. "I'll call you when I get there." I smiled sadly and pushed past him onto the landing. Taking one last look around the house I walked downstairs. Without even such a glance back I grabbed my suitcases and walked out the front door. Sora came running out screaming at mum and dad to let me stay. They shook their heads. Dad muttered something to Sora and he burst into tears.

I climbed into the taxi and we drove away, heading towards the station.

x-X-x

At the station I handed the taxi driver the money and climbed out, grabbing my bags. My train had just pulled up so I climbed on and found a seat towards the back of the compartment. I pulled out a picture of Sora and I on Christmas vacation. A single tear slipped down my cheek. _I might never see him again. _I quickly swatted the thought away.

As the train pulled away from the station I was thinking what Twilight Town University might be like. I'd been outside of Radiant Gardens before.

Before long I fell asleep.

x-X-x

I woke up as the announcer announced that we had arrived in Twilight Town. I tried to rack my brain as to what mum had said before I left, _"Someone will pick you up. They should have a sign that says Roxas. Okay?" _As I got off the train I saw a blonde haired woman with a sign saying 'Rocksas'. I wandered over to her.

"Hi! Are you Roxas?" She said. She sounded less than pleased to be here. I nodded my head at her. "My name's Larxene and I'm the administrator for TTU."

"Okay." She waved her hand for me to follow as she walked towards a shiny white car. She hopped into the drivers seat while I put my cases in the back. Then I got into the passenger seat.

She sped off. I had to hold onto my seat just to keep from falling out of it. What would have been an hour car ride only took 20 minutes.

When we pulled into campus she got out, got my bags out and sat back in. I got out and she zoomed away.

_Great… just great. I have no idea where to go! _I looked around looking hopelessly lost.

"HI!"

A blur of blonde hair styled into a Mohawk tackled me to the ground.

"Oof!" As I hit the ground I shook my head.

"Oops…. Sorry" He stood up and held his hand out to me to help me up.

"Thanks" I said.

"My name's Demyx and you must be Roxas. I heard there was a new kid! Hehehe, anyways… I'm here to show you to your dorm room and to give you a tour and everything else… oh, and also to gi- OMG! SHINY!" He yelled with a massive grin. Oh dear… this can't be good. He was staring at my cases, which, yes was indeed very shiny.

"Urrrr…"

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, here's your schedule." Demyx handed me a sheet of paper then he grabbed my case and dragged them off to a dorm block.

As we were walking up stair a redhead came down.

"Demyx, dude" The redhead smirked at Demyx. Then his gazed moved onto me. I looked away.

**AXELS POV**

Wow!

"Axel, this is Roxas. Roxas this is Axel." Demyx muttered. I gave the kid a once over. He was cute! Huge, baby blue eyes, blonde hair sticking up in all directions. Demyx noticed me staring at him.

"Axel!" I had to tear my gaze away from the cute blonde.

"What?" I replied, smirking.

"Move please. I need to show him to his dorm."

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and carried on walking down the stairs.

Wow! That blonde was certainly cute. _I can just tell we're going to be friends!_

**Author's note: **_Wow. The first chapter finished. Hmmmmm… I don't know what to think about this. DON'T YOU ARE CLICK THAT BACK BUTTON YET! You know you wanna click that lonely review button __ please! For me __ Heh heh! Reviews would be much appreciated. Let me know whether to continue or not. Constructive criticism would be nice… otherwise I can't get better –cries- anyway … yeah so … ummm… awkward… I'll just go then. __ Thanks! Let me know whether to continue or not… have I already said that? Oops … well, bye _

IV


	2. Chapter 2  Friends

AUTHORS NOTE: _heh heh __ well, thank for the alerts and reviews… well, heres chapter 2 … duh! Lol __ heh heh … I was writing this in my ICT lesson … hmm … the teacher wasn't happy :/ anyway … I need a beta for this so if anyones interested just PM me or something … cos it annoys me having to read through it and all … R&R _

**DISCLAIMER: **_As you know … I do not own kingdom hearts … nor will I ever _

_CHAPTER 2: Friends_ ROXAS POV

The guy with the Mohawk – what was his name again… … … … Demyx! That's it. Anyway, after bumping into that redhead (I'm positive his hair isn't naturally that colour) with gorgeous jade eyes, _what am I thinking, _Demyx led me to the 3rd floor to room 3B, my dorm room, and left me to unpack. I figured I ought to call Sora to let him know I was ok, but I didn't want to risk talking to mum or dad. Plus, sleep was calling me. I've had a horrible day of travelling, and crying. Its not the easiest thing to be told your own parents don't want you.

I made my way over to my squeaky but comfy single bed. I lay down and my brain just shut down. Soon sleep overtook me.

x-X-x

When I woke up in the morning it was 10AM. I never sleep in that long! I groaned and got up.

I made the mistake of checking my phone. _7 missed calls, 14 texts and 4 voicemails!_ As I suspected everything was from Sora. I dialled his number with no answer, and then I realized that Sora had already started university this morning.

A sudden realization dawned on me. I was late! It was the first day. Luckily for me, my first class wasn't until 10.30AM. I rushed to the shower. Got in (taking my clothes off before obviously), washed, got out and got dressed. I decided to wear black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and my hoodie. As I walked out the door I quickly picked up my bag checking everything was there. Phone: Check. Timetable: Check. Ipod: Check. Everything there. I walked out the door shutting the door behind, to be knocked off my feet, literally.

I groaned and looked up to see a smirking redhead. My day just can't get any worse!

AXEL POV

Class started 10 minutes ago. I was late… again. I've never liked that class anyway. Vexen doesn't like me anyway. He teaches Science and as its compulsory I have to take it. He doesn't like me since I burned his desk and maybe a bit of his hair. What? Don't give me that look! Its not my fault he left the lighter there and that Demyx made me jump, causing me drop it onto Vexen's head!

Anyway, 10 minutes late. I picked up my bag and ran out my door slamming it shut and bumping into a very familiar blonde.

"Urg" He groaned.

"Whatcha doin' on the floor Roxas?" I asked him glancing down me.

"Grrrrrrr" He growled at me. "I _was _going to class. But some stupid redhead knocked me over" Hmmm… he didn't seem very happy. I held out my hand to help him up. He looked at it before ignoring it and standing up by himself.

In the blink of an eye he turned and started to walk away from. I didn't realize until he was about to get in the lift. I jogged after him.

"Hey! Wait up Roxy!" I called after him, getting into the lift with him.

"Don't call me that!"

"What? Don't you like it?" He nodded. "I like it … "

"Exactly" The lift doors opened and Roxas walked away from me.

I ran after him. "Whatcha have now Roxy?" He glared at me, but that didn't scare me, it just made him look even cuter. I looked at what he was wearing. Black skinny jeans, hoodie, black t-shirt and converse. He looked hot!

"What're you looking at?" He looked away. Had I been staring? No, I couldn't have. Then why was he asking me what I was looking at? Damnit! I had been staring…

"Urrrr… n-nothing!" Did I just stutter? "I just wanna know what you have now?"

"Art. But first I have to go to the office."

"Why?" He just shrugged and walked off. All I could do was just stare after him. When he disappeared into the office, I turned and sprinted to my class.

_Why do I keep thinking about him? _All through the night I couldn't get him out of my head. He doesn't seem to like me much.

We'll see about that.

ROXAS POV

After I walked away from Axel, the redhead, I walked into the office. It was the blonde haired lady that drove me here. It was obvious that she recognised me, because she looked at me from the black haired girl who she was helping, to turn and look at me. In turn the black haired girl turned around too. She had stunning blue eyes that looked scarily like mine. But she was pretty. I smiled at her and she returned the smile, turning back towards the blonde haired woman. I can't quite remember her name though. I walked towards the desk and stood next to the black haired girl. She looked nervous. She glanced at me and I smiled at her. I could see the nervousness in her eyes disappear when she looked at me. I turned to look at the blonde woman.

"Hello Roxas, remember me? Larxene remember? You complained about me going to kill you on the drive here" She laughed, not in a nice way, in more of an … evil way. I looked at my feet, a blush creeping onto my face.

"Yeah, how could I forget with your driving?" I looked up at her and laughed, Larxene laughed with me while the black haired girl looked confused between the both of us.

"Anyway. Roxas task her with you and go to your locker" I looked to the black hair girl and smiled again. I hadn't smiled like that in a long time.

"Come on" I said, still smiling. She was smiling at me and followed me.

"Okay! My name's Xion. What about you?" She asked politely.

"Roxas. Nice to meet you!" I held out my hand for her to shake. Instead she hugged me.

"You too." She let go of me. I looked mildly shocked but shook it off my face a second later. "Sorry … I was so nervous about today because I'm nor very good at making friends. In my last school, nobody would talk to me at all. A-a-and I-I sat o-on m-my o-own at l-l-lunch" She burst into tears. _Fuck! What should I do? I didn't mean to make her cry! _I decided on putting an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Shhhh … its okay. Don't worry. I'll be more than glad to be your friend" I consoled her.

She looked up at me. "R-r-really?" She sobbed.

I smiled at her and nodded. She jumped up and squealed, with a huge grin plastered onto her face.

"Let's get to class." She nodded and I walked her to her class, which was Science with Vexen … and that redhead, Axel.

I waved to her and walked off.

x-X-x

I got to my art lesson 15 minutes late. The only seat was next to a blonde haired girl with pretty blue eyes. As I walked in, everyone looked at me, well, that is except the teacher. She just pointed to the back of the class where the blonde haired girl sat. I nodded and walked over to her. Fourteen pairs of eyes followed me. The classes here were small.

When I sat down the blonde haired who looked at me and smiled softly.

"I'm Namine!" She was so cheerful I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Roxas. What are meant to be doing?" I asked curiously.

"Just draw anything" I looked over to her drawing. It was of Twilight Town in the evening with bright lights.

"That's really good!" I exclaimed. It seemed to make her happy because her smile slowly got bigger.

"Thanks!" She said even cheerier that before.

"Are we allowed to listen to Ipods?" She looked slightly sad at that, but she nodded her head and turned back to her drawing.

I pulled out my ipod, and then looked at her sad face. "Would you like to listen to it with me?" Her face lit up and she nodded. I passed her an earpiece and pressed play. I was listening to the lyrics carefully.

'If I can't have you, why won't you let me go? If you don't want me, say it on the radio! So go on, go on, go on just play it. Come on, come on, come on, you'll never say it! That you don't want me cause you can't let me go, me go!'

It reminded me of the fact my parent don't want me.

Namine and I talked all lesson, becoming pretty good friends. We walked out of art to lunch.

AXEL POV

I watched my Roxas walk away. _Wait! What! My Roxas? Where'd that come from? _I watched Roxas walk away. After he left I looked at the girl who he walked with her. I felt a strange feeling at the bottom of my stomach as I watched the girl sit next to Kairi. Kairi had red hair, same as me, just not as bright, with blue eyes, though not as pretty as Roxas'. I can't put my finger on what that feeling was. I turned to watch the girl. She wasn't very interesting. Just sitting there watching Vexen. I couldn't get the way he hugged her out of my head. _I wonder if he would hug me like that. _

"AXEL!"

I was returned back to reality. "What?"

"Pay attention" Vexen returned to teaching. The dark haired girl, who was called Xion, turned to look at me. I held her gaze for a second or so. As I turned away I felt a bit of paper hit my head. I looked across the room to Kairi. She shook her head and pointed to Xion. The dark haired girl looked a bit embarrassed. I don't know why though. I looked back the piece of paper and unfolded it.

"_Hi Axel,_

_This morning on the way to class were you walking with Roxas?"_

I looked up and nodded. She threw another bit of paper at me.

"_Are you guys friends?"_

I don't know why but I nodded. When, in actual fact he didn't seem to like me much … another bit of paper hit my head.

"_Do you think we could be friends?"_ I grabbed a bit of paper from my bag and started to write.

"_No, why would I want to be friends with you!" _I know it was mean but … she just didn't seem to fit in with me. I tossed it at her and she read it. Her smile slowly fading. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. _Why? _She mouthed.

Just then the bell rang. I know it sounds cliché but the bell saved me. I ran out.

Now I know what that feeling was. _Jealousy_

ROXAS POV

Namine and I walked into the cafeteria and saw Xion sitting on her own. Her beautiful blue eyes all red and puffy. _She's been crying._

"Hey Nami. Let's go sit with Xion!" I held onto her arm and walked over to sit with Xion. She looked up at me with that sad smile. Namine looked to me and I looked back.

"Xion? What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh, by the way, Namine Xion, Xion Namine." The two girls shook hands.

Xion's eyes were welling up again. A single tear slipped down her cheek. I brushed it away with my thumb.

"Y-you k-know the r-redhead y-you were w-walking in with t-this morning?" I nodded. "He wouldn't b-be my f-friend." She burst into sobs. I went to sit next to her and put my arm around her. She buried her face in my chest.

"Shh, Xion it's alright. Roxas and I are going to be your friends, even your best friends if you'd like." Namine said softly. "Isn't that right Roxas?" I looked at her and back to Xion.

"Of course." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I looked around the cafeteria 'til my eyes rested on Axel and his friends. He looked at me and smiled. I glared at him. He looked a bit taken a back. I broke the gaze to look back at Xion who just said "I don't want to ruin your friendship" I nearly choked on my drink. She and Namine wore a confused look on their faces.

"Wha-? Me? And him? Friends?" They nodded. I burst into laughter. I caught the attention of everyone in there, as well as Axel and the guy I remember as Demyx. Namine burst into laughter too when she though about it, closely followed by Xion. We were all laughing so much we had to hold our sides.

When we finally calmed down we all noticed Axel and Demyx walking to us with amused looks.

"What's the joke?" Axel smirked.

"T-they thought w-we were f-friends!" I tried to say between laughter. With that, me, Nami and Xion burst out laughing. Axel looked genuinely hurt as he walked away.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Well… what did you think __ R&R __ Still need a beta … anyone interested? Hmmmm?well … pm me if you do __ I've already started chapter 3 … __ what day should I update … Saturday or Sunday? Let me know in your review because I know your ganna help me by reviewing right ;) Thanks xx _


	3. Chapter 3  Brothers and Denial

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Heyy x i would like to thank the amazing Mee-Yuu Kobayashi for being my beta :) Please welcome, CHAPTER 3

**Beta's Note**

Hello folks, it's KH's beta, Mee-Yuu Kobayashi, but you can call me MY. I just wanted to introduce myself to you are. Plus, I want to tell you all to please review, so we know that you appreciate all our hard work, give most of it to KH.

**AXEL POV**

Demyx and I walked away from Roxas and his friends. Demyx must have noticed that I looked slightly sad.

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"Please tell me!"

"…"

"Oh. My. God." !

"Wha-?" But he cut me off.

"YOU LIKE HIM!" It wouldn't have been that bad, except that Roxas was still there. All heads turned our way.

"Demyx!" I then turned and ran towards the restrooms.

x-X-x

Someone followed me.

"Go Away!" I said knowing it was Demyx.

"Fine! I just wanted to make sure you were OK, but obviously I won't. Later!" That was not the voice I was expecting. It was defiantly not Demyx's. _Roxas._ He was all I thought about nowadays. I unlocked the restroom stall door.

"Roxas?" I asked quietly. I need to check it was him.

"Mhmm?" He was still walking out the door.

"WAIT!" He stopped. Turned towards me. I was lost in his blue eyes. He cleared his throat, bringing me crashing back down to earth from heaven. "urrrr…. Hi…"

"So, are you okay?" He asked. "It's just, you got outta there pretty quick. And obviously I heard what Demyx said and I s'pose I was a 'lil curious, but you don't have to tell me. I just wanted to check you were ok…" He looked to the floor. I stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm fine" He nodded at me. I thought he was going to turn back around and leave, but, he didn't. Instead he sat where the sinks are and just looked at me. I walked to sit next to him. "It's just this guy I met. DAMNIT!" I instantly covered my mouth with my hand. I hadn't told him I was gay yet…. "Sorry! Didn't mean to say that."

"It's fine. My twin's gay. I kinda figured you were gay anyway." He shrugged. I was stunned! My jaw must have dropped to the ground because next he said "You might want to close your mouth." He chuckled. I closed it.

"Wha-? How?"

"Well, first, you act differently towards guys than you do towards girls. Second, I heard that the hottest girl in school asked you out and you said no. Third, I've seen you hit on quite a few guys but no girls. And finally, Namine told me." My shock was lost. Instead I was scowling. It was so not her business. He just laughed at my expression. "I also wanted to ask why?"

"Why what?" I was rather confused. He looked at my face and just laughed.

"Why don't you want to be friends with Xion? It made her cry ya know. She doesn't make friends very easily so she gets upset."

"…"

"Fine. I knew this was a waste of time. Tell Demyx, … nevermind.. I see him first." And with that he walked out the door. Demyx! He set this up so I could just talk to him. Well, that didn't help. He doesn't like me because I don't want to be friends with his friend and because I didn't answer him. Well, _I think I've just fallen even harder for him …_

**ROXAS POV**

As I walked out the restroom, I had this feeling, I've never had before. I ditched my last class. I said bye to Namine and Xion. We all hugged as Axel was walking back to his friends. He looked sorta sad. I didn't care. Okay, well, maybe that was a lie. Walking home I decided when I got in I would call Sora. I wanted to know what this feeling was and how to get rid of it.

_**(Phone conversation between Roxas and Sora, with Riku in background(R-Roxas, S-Sora, Ri-Riku))**_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

S-Hello?

R-Sora?

S-ROXAS! You promised me you would call me yesterday.

R-Sorry…

S-Its okay.

(IN THE BACKGROUND) Ri- NO IT'S NOT OK!

S- Ri-Riku! Give me back the phone!

Ri- no!

R-Urrrr, guys?

Ri-Roxas! Your brother worried non-stop until just now!

R-I said sorry! I … was just … ummm… busy…

Ri-Bullshit! You just forgot!

S-PASS ME BACK ROXAS!

Ri-Ok okay

S-Sorry about that. How are you?

R-Um … I'm good. I have two great friends.

S-What are their names?

R-Namine and Xion. And I s'pose you could call a guy called Demyx my friend… sort of

Ri-Did he say Demyx?

S-umm, yeah

Ri-ROXAS! DO YOU KNOW AXEL?

R-You don't need to shout Riku. Yeah, I know Axel? Why?

Ri-He used to live in Twilight Town about 10 years ago. We've kept in touch.

R-O-okay… I better go, I'm at home.

S-Okay Roxas, I-I miss you.

R-I miss you too Sora.

S-Bye!

R-Bye!

_**(Phone conversation end)**_

I hung up and then realized I never asked what I wanted to know. I suppose it was a good thing I didn't ask because I don't really like Riku much, even before he started going out with Sora.

Riku has silvery hair down to his shoulders and baby blue eyes. He's always very serious but whenever Sora's around he has this glint of happiness in, but, I mean, to be honest I don't see what Sora sees in him, but it doesn't matter to me, as long as Sora's happy.

I walked over to the sofa and pulled out Namine and Xion's numbers from my pocket and put them into my phone (which I had left behind) and just sat there. Nothing else interesting came to mind.

My mind kept wandering back to the redhead – Axel – and that sort of sad look in his eye when I hugged my two friends. It kept wandering to his facial features, those breathtaking jade green eyes, the spiky fiery red head and the two upside down triangles under his eyes. _I wonder what it would be like to kiss him … _I mentally and physically slapped myself for that.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I picked up my phone to see _'Namine'_ come up on the called ID. I hit accept.

"Hello?

"Hi Roxas. You okay?" She sounded slightly worried. I racked my brain to try and think why. Oh yeah, I told them I wasn't feeling well.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine now. Thanks for asking. How was last lesson?" I wanted to get the subject away from me and onto something else. School was the only thing I could think of … well, ok, that's a lie. I also thought of Axel but I didn't want him occupying my mind, and mine and Nami's conversation.

"You didn't miss much. Although, that redhead kept asking why you left… I'm not sure why though. Any ideas?" I could tell she knew something I didn't. I wanted to ask her what she knew but I don't think she'll tell me though. So I stuck to answering her question.

"Um, he was the guy I wanted to check was OK when he ran out of the cafeteria. He was fine though. Are you still at school?"

"That doesn't explain why he was asking about you though? And yes I am."

"Umm, he just … umm… nothing happened ok? He always zoned out whenever he made eye contact. That was all. Namine? NAMINE! You still there?" I couldn't hear anything on the other end.

" … yeah. Sorry Roxas, I've got to go. Bye." She talked so quickly I didn't get to say bye before she hung up.

**NAMINE POV**

"Umm, he just … umm… nothing happened ok? He always zoned out whenever he made eye contact. That was all. Namine? NAMINE! You still there?" I could hear Roxas on the other line, but something just clicked in my head. Why was Axel always looking at Rox whenever he was sitting with us or whenever he saw him? I needed to talk to him about it. I needed to know if Axel did feel that way about Rox.

" … yeah. Sorry Rox, I've got to go. Bye." I said very quickly I didn't let him say bye before I hung up and ran over to where Axel and his friends hang out after school.

I ran straight to little garage that they usually hang out at. I immediately noticed them and walked over. I didn't realize there were so many. Six pairs of eyes turned to face me. Axel automatically turned away when he saw me.

"urrrr… Axel, can I speak to you a second?" I admit I was slightly nervous. These six people are the toughest in the school. Axel looked back up to me and silently nodded at me and followed until we were outside of earshot.

"What?" Uh-oh. He didn't sound to happy.

"It's about Roxas." He nodded, signaling me to carry on. "How _exactly _do you feel about him?" I added emphasis onto the 'exactly', because I had a pretty good idea how he felt.

"Why should I tell you?" This was turning out to be harder than I thought.

"Well, for one, nothing will ever go anywhere if you don't tell me. I don't think you understand, I want to help you with him. But, in order to do that I need to know if you like him that way, or, just as a friend." I put a slight smile on my face to show it was a genuine offer.

"Well … " He hesitated. "I don't know how I feel about him really. Wait! Why am I telling YOU this?"

"Because, as I said, I wanted to help."

"Why would you want to help me get together with Roxas anyway? After all I did to you when you first started … I guess, I do like Roxas in that way but he hates me." When he finished I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I was right. Hate is a very strong word. I would say, strongly dislike."

"Thanks, that makes me feel sooo much better." I could hear the sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I still remember what you did to me and I still haven't forgiven you for that by the way. But, I need to help my best friend. Don't worry about a thing. I have a plan. We need you and Roxas on speaking terms … this is how we'll do it." I smiled and looked up at him. He had that gleam in his eye whenever he sees Roxas smiling or laughing. Or even when he looks at him. "Now, we have work to do."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys, whatcha think… review would be fab J if you do I will give you a cookie… damnit! I really wanna cookie now… hmmmmm…. If you have an idea that you would like to see in this story just leave it in a review or PM me and I may or may not use it… if I DO use it you will get a mention AND a extra cookie cos im generous like that J Anyways byebye xx

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Namine's plan. What did Axel do to Namine? And how does the first step of the plan go with Roxas and Axel? Find out next week (I sound like a show host) xxx


	4. Chapter   The Plan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 4 is up! WOOP WOOP! Sorry, there isn't any Roxas POV in this chapter. It's basically about the plan and stuff. Sorry its short. Without further ado: here's chapter 4 telling his story. **runs off stage** **chapter 4 runs on** Applause please! (I should so be a tv host) ;) Thanks to anyone who alerted or reviewed thanks so much to my amazing beta _Beta Note: please read and review and a very happy birthday to me. The word count is 1,631_ _Chapter 4: The plan (hiding in the trees)_ AXEL POV

I'm feeling a bit confused. I made Namine's life hell when she first came to the school but she still wants to help me. I don't get it. I mean, I'm grateful for her trying to help me, but why? She told me she's only helping me because of Roxas, but he doesn't like me, quite the opposite actually.

Namine started to go through her plan. It sounds easy enough. I can defiantly see why Roxy (my new nickname for him, or course, he doesn't know about it … yet) would want to hang out with her.

"Ok, so Roxas won't let you in very easily. So, the first thing to do is be able to talk to him without trying to find out too much about him." She explained. I wonder how she knows so much about Roxy. She only met him a few days ago.

"How come you know so much about him when you only met him two day ago?" I was getting curious. I looked at her. She has shiny, long blonde hair with dazzling blue eyes. My eyes drift back to the paper with her 'plan' on it. To be honest, I don't think its ganna work that well.

"Oh…" She looked a bit uncomfortable with this question but I wanted to know the answer whether she liked it or not. "Well, Roxas has a brother, Sora. And I know him so while Roxas was on his way here Sora called me and told me what I should know. He also … uh … asked me to be his friend and look after him… yeah, so…"

"You mean, your really only his friend because this 'Sora' asked you to?"

"NO!" She's getting rather defensive. That tells me something. "I mean, well… at first I was, but then I got to know him and he's really nice. And to be blunt, I'm a bit jealous?" Woah! What?

"Wait, why?" I didn't mean to go in this far.

She leaned towards me and whispered in my ear "Because I like him, but, he likes someone else." My mouth made a little 'o' shape. Fuck. Why was she helping me if he already liked someone else. My face fell a little and I got up and started to walk away,

"Where are you going?" She frowned.

"Home."

"Why?" She really did have no idea.

"Because Roxas likes someone else, whats the point?"

NAMINE POV

"Because Roxas likes someone else, whats the point?" Oh god, he really is stupid.

"Stupid." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say about me?" He whipped around and glared at me.

"You really are stupid about this. Have you ever wondered why he was avoiding you, or if he likes you back?" I smiled at his expression. He looked slightly shocked, then nodded his head.

"Yeah, of course I have. You just said he likes someone else."

"Oh, I didn't say someone else … I said …" I smirked "someone." And I pointed at him. He looked confused.

"Oh My God! Do I _have _to spell it out for you?" He finally clicked. He looked shocked.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Right. Now that's sorted. We need a way that you and him can spend the afternoon where he would agree to. Hmmm…. OH! I got it! What subject could you use help with?"

He looked thoughtful. His thinking face involved scrunching his face together. I couldn't help it. I giggled.

"Maths probably" He _finally _answered.

"Okay, lets say I was meant to tutor you in maths tomorrow, which is a Saturday, but I had to cancel, which we'll tell him in a bit, and I'll ask him if he can help me. How about that?" I looked to him and saw a gleam in his eye. He nodded a bit _too _enthusiastically. "Okay, I'll call him now"

AXEL POV

I couldn't believe this, she was actually helping me. I couldn't believe. She took her phone from her pocked. I stared at the small object in her hands. She had an iPhone4. Wow! She clicked call and put it on speaker so I could hear. She put a finger to her pale pink lips, signalling for me to be quiet.

"Hello?" Ahhh, the voice of my angel…

"Hey Rox" She smiled. I can defiantly tell she likes him. If she likes him that much why is she helping me?

"Hey Nami, whats up?"

"You mean I can't call my best friend just to chat?" She said, sounding hurt.

He chuckled on the other end of the line. "Ah, you know I'm just kidding." He chuckled again.

"I need a favour."

He laughed harder. "Didn't I tell you you wanted something?"

Namine giggled like a girl does when she flirts with someone. I could feel something in my stomach. I didn't want to feel what I was feeling about Roxas. I've never felt it before. I wish it would just go away.

"Yeah, but seriously. Would you _please _do me a favour?" He stopped laughing.

"Depends. What is it?" I could tell he didn't like doing favours he didn't know anything about.

"Well, I'm meant to be tutoring someone in maths tomorrow morning, but, my mother needs me to help her tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could do it. Since you're a genius in maths. Please?" She looked like she knew that he would help her.

"Wow Nami! You certainly know how to flatter a guy. Who is it?" I heard him pick up a drink.

"Ummm, do I have to tell you?" Her gaze fell to floor. She knew if she told him it was me he wouldn't do it.

"Yes. Otherwise I won't do it." I could hear him take another sip of his drink.

"Fine. It's Axel." I hit my head against the table. He chocked a bit on his drink.

"W-what?"

"Rox, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. _Who _did you say it was?"

"Axel."

"Nami, you know I can't."

What? Why?

"I know, I know, but, tomorrow's really important to my mother. Please?" She looked up to me and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Ok, I'll do it." My face lit up. "On one condition." Oh dear, this wasn't good.

She smiled up at me. "Whats that Rox?"

"Take me off speaker phone first. I know Axel's there." We looked at each other in shock.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Take me off speaker and I'll tell you." She took it off speaker and put it to her. I couldn't tell what the condition was but her face lit into a smile. She looked at me. Then turned back to the phone in her hand.

"Done. And really? That's how you knew Axel was here." She nodded, and shut the phone.

I asked "How did he know I was here?"

She laughed. "He's here." She laughed harder, she had tears at the corner of her eyes.

I looked at her as if she lost it. I heard another laugh. I knew that laugh. I looked to where it was coming from and guess who I saw? Roxas emerged from behind the trees. I stared in shock. He also had tears in his eyes. In the blink of an eye, Roxas and Namine became serious again.

"Hello Axel." I loved the sexy was he said my name. It was beautiful.

"H-hi R-roxas." Oh damn! Great, I'm stuttering.

"Namine. You're done with your talk with Axel?" She nodded and then they left. I felt so confused.

Namine had left a piece of paper behind. I picked it up and glanced at it.

'_Axel,_

_Meet Roxas tomorrow at Twilight Coffee Bar. At 10.30__AM.'_

Underneath had the plan on it.

'Step One: Talking

_Step Two: Friends_

_Step Three: Getting him to trust you (this is going to take a while Axel. As I said he doesn't let people in very often.)_

_Step Four: You know what happens after friends ;)'_

x-X-x

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry it's not long. I only wrote this, this morning and I felt bad because you wouldn't have had a chapter. So cookies anyone? Or would you prefer cupcakes? Or maybe a medal? Or all three? Review and I WILL reply to them via PM now. I feel bad because I haven't replied to them. R&R! Reviews are welcomed. They're like oxygen to me. None and I die. Loads and I will live forever!

For the next chapter to come, I've decided to do something different. I'm only going to update IF I get at least 3 reviews. If I don't, I will assume people aren't enjoying the story and I will stop writing it. 3 or more and I will carry on. Sound good? Man, hmmmm …. OH! Lol

I'm writing an AkuRoku one shot. But I need help for the ending. In your reviews (or PM's if you prefer) let me know if the should get back together or not. I'll give you a quick summary: _Axel and Roxas are going out. Axel cheats on Roxas with Saix. Roxas gets upset and breaks up with Axel. Axel apologises a million times. _Should Roxas forgive Axel, or not? Tell me in your reviews or PMs if you would prefer. Thanks xxx

Luff ya xx

KindomHearts – Love 3333


	5. Chapter 5  Step One

**A/N: **Heyy x so I know I didn't actually get as many reviews as I would've liked, I decided I'd post something up anyway. Even if you don't like it So yeah, oh, almost forgot, I posted a poll up on my profile and I would appreciate it very much if you would vote because it will determine what I will be writing next or at the same time. I hope to start it soon so I'll leave the poll up for like, I dunno, month or something. Enjoy xx

_Chapter 5: Step One_

**NAMINE POV**

Walking back from my discussion with Axel, my head was all over the place. I mean, how much had Roxas heard? When did he get there? If he knows, will he still help Axel (because Axel is really horrible at math)?

"Rox?" I just decided to ask him about it. That's probably the easiest way to find out.

"Mhmm" That's all I got. Not very talkative… what could this mean? Oh My God! He could know!

"How much of that did you exactly hear?" He paused and stopped walking. Then he turned to face me. He smirked.

"You look like your panicing. Why?" I looked down and turned away and shook my head. "Well, not much really. You were just talking about getting me to help Ax-him, although I don't know why you can't do it though." He carried on walking, looking back to make sure I was following.

"As I told Axel, I need to help mother."

"Nami, I know your not helping your mother do anything tomorrow." What?

"Of course I am. You think I'd lie?"

"Yes. Should I call her and ask if she could spare you tomorrow then?" He pulled out the blue electronical box. "Hmm?" He started to dial.

I rushed forward and grabbed the phone away from him. "No!"

"That's what I thought. Now what's the real reason you want me to help him instead of you?"

Again I looked at the floor, just then I realized we were at his dorm, and had been for about 5 minutes. "I can't tell you. Bye!" I shouted and dashed off, leaving a confused looking blonde teen behind.

**ROXAS POV – **_Next day, at the café_

_Why Namine, why? _How could I have let her get me into this? Damn her! I looked around the café until I found a booth at the back which was currently occupying no-body. So I walked over and sat down. A pretty girl, who seemed somewhat familiar, came over.

"Hey Roxas."

"Oh, hey Xion. What're you doing here?"

"I got a Saturday job because my parents wont give me a loan or anything. What about you? What are you doing here?"

I smiled. "I have to help someone in math."

"Really? Who?"

"Axel." She looked at me with a frown on her face.

"Oh." There was a pause. "What would you like then?"

"A deluxe hot chocolate please" I grinned. I have to say, I'm not a big fan of coffee. I can't stand it actually, so I always go for hot chocolate because I mean come on, who doesn't like hot chocolate? Actually, saying that, one of my friends back in my home town was allergic to chocolate, so I suppose he didn't have it, but, allergic and don't like aren't the same thing. Oh well.

Xion nodded and walked back to the counter. A few minutes later she came back with my drink while a redhead (Axel) came running in. His eyes scanned the tables until they landed on me.

"Roxas!" I groaned and slammed my head onto the table. I was quite happy just sitting here and talking to Xi, but I guess you never get what you want. I picked my head up and sort of motioned for him to come over and sit. Of course, I didn't really have a choice. I told Namine I would do it.

"I'll talk to you later Rox." I nodded and watched as Xion walk away. My head was screaming _NO! Don't leave me with him! _Ah, I bet you're wondering why I don't want to be with him. Or has Nami already told you. She has. Oh, well, I'll tell as well. I may have a small, tinie, itzy bitzy crush on the redhead opposite me. Notice the _small._ Right, I told Namine and she screamed and giggled. She kept saying we'd be perfect together but I beg to differ. She offered to help us, but I told her I didn't want her help.

"Hey Roxy!" Axel sat down. _Roxy?_

"Roxy?"

"Huh? Oh that, its your new nickname. Don't you like it?" His face fell abit.

"Not really." It fell even more.

Then immediately brightened. "Oh well. I'm ganna call you it anyway." I just grunted.

_*An hour later* _

Okay. That was the longest hour of my life! I realized soon after we'd started that Axel is absolutely shit at maths.

After spending an hour going over the solving simple equations he finally got it. I stood up and stretched, packing everything that was mine back into my bag and turned to go.

"Rox, Where are you going?" I turned around to see Axel looking at me.

"Home."

"Don't ya wanna stay and chat?" Was that, hope, in his eyes? Might as well stay for a bit. I haven't got anything else to do.

"Sure." I smiled and sat back down again. He returned the smile, making my stomach go all fluttery, like a million brightly color butterflies all trying to get out.

We spent the next few minutes in silence until he spoke, quite loudly at that, making me jump in my seat.

"I have an idea! Lets play a game."

"Depends what game?" I asked.

"Two truths and a lie." I nodded. And motioned for him to go first.

"Okay… lets see… I love fire, I think blondes with blue eyes are cute – " I blushed and looked down. I could tell he was smirking. "- and I'm in love with Mansex."

Did I hear that right? "Who's Mansex?"

". You see, if you rearrange all the letters in his name it spells Mansex." And to prove it he grabbed a napkin (even though there was paper in his bag) and wrote out this:

X E N M A S

M A N S E X

Oh. I laughed. That's pretty fuckin' awesome.

**AXEL POV**

_Yes! I made him laugh. He has the sexiest laugh! _Oh god! Whats happening to me? I sound like a frickin' teenage girl.

A couple of hours later, we were both laughing hysterically. The game had some hilarious stuff in it. My secret. You can't know. Ha!

"Oh shit!" I turned to look at him. Look at those eyes. They glisten like the water on a moonlit night.

"What?" I quickly snapped out of my trance. And looked at my kickass watch. It was black and had flames all over it. (surprise surprise).

"I have to go. Uh, see ya." And with that he disappeared.

Only after he disappeared did I realize I didn't even have his number to call him.

**x-X-x**

**A/N: **Whatcha think? Lemme know in a review and you get another chapter (and a medal if your that greedy) … constructive critisism would be awesome. And yeah x buh bye

P.S Also, I'm open to any suggestions at the minute for this story. I'm trying to come up with something amazing for the next chapter. This story is ganna be around 10 chapters if everything goes according to my plan. Xx

**B/**N: Hey, it's MY here, and I just wanted to remind you to R.A.W.R. (read and write review), and if you do then I will make you some cake, pie, and/or cookies, your choice. Chau chau for now.


	6. Chapter 6 Ice Cream

**Chapter 6 – Normal POV**

_I can't. Can I? _A knock on the door brought Roxas out of his thoughts. He slowly lifted his head and got up, being careful not to make a sound. He didn't want the person at the door to know he was here. He needed to get back to thinking. He crept up to the door and looked through the door and saw Naminé standing there with a gentle smile illuminating her pale face. Roxas opened the door and walked back to his bed to resume thinking about a person with fiery red hair and jade green eyes.

He didn't notice Naminé make her way to the bed so when she spoke he jumped. "Well?" Roxas looked up, startled by her voice.

"Well what?" He asked.

"How was yesterday?" He continued to give her a blank look so she elaborated. "With Axel."

"Oh… well, it went rather well to be honest, but I would've appreciated more notice. But it went well."

"Great!" Then, she fled the room. _Naminé hasn't acted like that since … oh god… _Roxas jumped up, grabbed his keys, money and phone and ran after her calling out her name.

**x-X-x**

The petite blonde girl skipped merrily over to Axels dorm and knocked on the door. She ignored the shouts of her name coming from Roxas behind her. He played right into her trap. After a few minutes of knocking Roxas was trying to pull her away, knowing full well where they are. Suddenly the door swung open revealing a very lanky redhead that goes by the name of Axel. Both blondes stopped, Naminé grinning and Roxas trying to look anywhere that wasn't at the door or Axel.

"Naminé!" He whisper shouted **(A/N y'know when you whisper something but its like your shouting it quietly). **Naminé looked at Roxas innocently.

"Yes?" She replied sweetly.

"I-I gotta go. Bye Nami" He turned to leave but the blonde girl caught his arm and pulled him back. He looked at her with confused eyes, which then widened and he vigorously shook his head.

"Nu-uh! Definitely not Nami!"

"Why not?"

"I've … uhh …. I've got to … to … CALL SORA! Yes, I've got to call Sora."

"You can do it later!"

As they continued to argue Axel just stood there looked rather confused. He was about to shut the door when Naminé pushed a resisting Roxas in the house and skipped off shouting "Have fun Roxy!" over her shoulder. Axel looked down at the blonde who was mentally cursing Naminé. He cleared his throat and Roxas looked over, startled out of his thoughts.

"How come she can call you Roxy but I can't?" _And I thought he was going to say something intelligent or interesting._

"She can't… uhhhh… I mean she and my twin came up with it. I still hate it! So, I'll leave you to it." He turned around to walk away but he heard Axel following him. "Where exactly are you going Axel?" He questioned.

"Ice cream. You wanna get some?" Roxas' eyes lit up and seeing this Axel smiled. Not a smirk. Not a taunting smile. A genuine smile.

And they walked off to Twilight Town Ice Cream Parlour.

**A/N **Sorry it's short. Next chapter will be longer. I just needed to write this first. This is Unbeta'd. I would really appreciate some ideas because I'm a bit stuck. R&R!


End file.
